In an implementation for discharging energy storage of a vehicle, in particular an electrical battery of an electric vehicle, discharging is performed while said energy storage is connected to a supply network for discharging not below a predetermined discharge limit threshold. This way it is guaranteed that the energy storage or in this example the electrical battery of the electric vehicle, are not discharged beyond a certain capacity in order to guarantee a minimum range for the vehicle to move. Typically in such implementations, said electrical battery is used as a temporary energy storage for a local power grid in order to restore excessively produced electrical energy from said electrical battery in times the vehicle is not moved and to feed back electrical energy from the electrical battery to said local power grid in times when the demand in the local power grid exceeds the currently produced electrical energy. This way, the electrical battery is charged for example during night time when no other consumers of electrical energy are demanding excessive electrical energy from said local power grid and electrical energy is fed back from said electrical battery to said electrical power grid for example during lunch time when many electrical vehicles are parked and many people prepare lunch using the electric devices.
The predetermined discharge limit threshold in this case is used to avoid discharging single energy storages of single vehicles beyond a guaranteed limit in order to allow all vehicles that participate in the local electric power grid to maintain a minimum driving range. The predetermined discharge limit threshold is for example set to 80% of the maximum capacity of the electrical battery.
However, in certain circumstances it may be useful to allow discharging of the electrical battery beyond said predetermined discharge limit threshold.